The Sword of Revenge
by Lizion
Summary: Kyra et Iliàs sont les seuls survivants au massacre de leur peuple perpétré par les Aurors. Leur rencontre avec Bellatrix et avec la famille Malefoy leurs donne une lueur d'espoir pour se venger des "bons sorciers". Faîtes attention dans votre sommeil L'Ange de la Mort s'éveille Et fera tomber sur vos têtes Son épée déjà rougis Du sang de ses ennemis


The Sword of Revenge

Douleur. C'était tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se traîna sur le sol poussiéreux, cherchant désespérément son épée. Sa main droite toucha le pommeau d'une épée noire et argentée devant elle. Lorsqu'elle la toucha, l'épée brilla faiblement et les inscriptions rouges sur la lame s'illuminèrent. Oui, c'était bien la sienne. Soudain, elle entendit un cri mélangé avec des pleurs. Sans une ombre d'hésitation, elle se releva en prenant son épée, tituba jusqu'à une maison en feu et y pénétra en cassant la porte d'un coup de pied. Malgré la fumée autour d'elle, elle remarqua un petit garçon d'environ six ans, au fond de la pièce et recroquevillé sur lui même.

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, fit abstraction du feu et de la chaleur et utilisa ses ultimes forces pour créer un passage entre elle et l'enfant. Le petit garçon se précipita dans ses bras lorsqu'il la vit et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle se concentra une dernière fois, priant pour que ça marche. Elle dégaina son épée et se coupa légèrement la main pour que son sang coule. Elle passa ensuite sa paume sur les inscriptions de la lame et se concentra une dernière fois avant de détruire le mur devant eux. Enfin, elle se mit à courir le plus loin possible.

Elle s'arrêta une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri du village. Elle déposa le petit garçon sur une souche. Celui-ci glapit et désigna de son petit doigt quelque chose sur son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils puis ressentit une vive douleur sur tout son visage. Elle s'approcha près du petit ruisseau et se regarda dedans. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur. Son visage avait été brûlé, sa peau semblait craquer à certains endroits. Ses poings se serrèrent et elle hurla de colère et de douleur vers le ciel. L'enfant l'observa tristement avant de parler:

« Kyra ? Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »  
La jeune fille -Kyra- se tourna vers lui. Sa frange tombait sur son visage brûlé, cachant un peu ses brûlures. Elle était grande et un peu ronde mais on pouvait voir qu'elle était musclée. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui devenaient rouges vers la fin. Sa chevelure était mi-longue et ondulé. Ses yeux étaient verts sombres et elle avait de longs cils. Elle semblait avoir treize ans et portait une tunique noire surmonté d'une côte de maille avec un pantalon sale et de hautes bottes de cuirs. Son épée était accroché dans son dos à l'aide d'une sangle.  
« Je ne sais pas, Iliàs, répondit-elle. En tout cas, je crois que nous sommes les derniers de notre peuple.  
-Mais… Mais… Stévyo disait que rien ni personne pouvait nous détruire ! Ils se sont peut-être échappés, je ne sais pas moi… dit-il au bord des larmes et en serrant contre lui sa peluche favorite.  
-Stévyo, répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Stévyo avait été son maître d'arme et son professeur préféré. Il était également son confident. C'était l'un des meilleurs Guerriers Lunaires et il était partit comme ça. A cause d'un putain d'incendie déclenché par des Aurors !  
« Je les tuerais, dit-elle sombrement. Oh oui, je les exterminerais.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Kyra?  
-Oh, hum, rien. Viens Iliàs, il fait froid. Nous devons trouver un endroit où dormir. »

Le petit garçon se leva et prit la main de la jeune fille. Il était très petit pour son âge et il avait une marque de naissance de forme circulaire sur son front. Ses cheveux étaient blonds avec quelques mèches blanches et ses yeux étaient bleu turquoise, comme le ciel sans nuage. Il portait une sorte de pyjama bleu foncé (c'était sa couleur préféré) surmonté d'une veste légère et des souliers marrons. Sa peluche avait la forme d'un bébé chouette blanche.

Ils arpentaient depuis un moment des bois sombres et menaçant. Iliàs avait très peur mais il devait se montrer fort avec Kyra. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit. La jeune fille dégaina son épée et se mit en position de défense. Un cri hystérique arriva à leurs oreilles et Iliàs glapit en se cachant derrière l'adolescente. Celle-ci, énervée, lança sur un ton de défi:  
« Montrez-vous, lâche et osez m'affronter en face ! »  
Une femme sortit de derrière un arbre. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et en bataille et elle portait des vêtements sombres. Elle fixa les deux enfants avant d'éclater de rire.  
« Oh pauvre petite Guerrière Lunaire, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, sourit-elle.  
-Co… Comment connaissez-vous mon rang ? demanda la jeune fille sans baisser sa garde.  
-Oh chérie, je sais ce que tu es. Et _qui_ tu es.  
-Ah bon ? Dîtes-toujours, ricana Kyra.  
-Tu es Kyra Ronos Rel'Alyan. Une des plus puissantes Guerrières Lunaires de tous les temps. Et la seule à pouvoir maîtriser tous les Éléments. Et lui, poursuivit-elle en pointant Iliàs, et ce charmant petit garçon est Iliàs Telsan Var'Tosse, fils du Seigneur de l'air, destiné à devenir l'un des plus grands Cavaliers de ce rang. »  
Les deux enfants, désarçonnés, se regardèrent en silence. La femme profita de ce moment pour s'approcher d'eux.  
« Quelle âge avez-vous, mes chers petits ?  
-J'ai six ans et Kyra a treize ans ! répondit rapidement Iliàs.  
-Vous êtes si jeunes… et si loin de chez vous… Que s'est-il passé?  
-Les Aurors, sanglota l'enfant, ils sont venus au village et ils l'ont incendiés puis nos papas et nos mamans sont partit pour les combattre mais…  
-Mais ils sont morts, coupa la jeune fille. Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je suis Bellatrix Lestrange, chérie. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour vos familles.  
-Êtes-vous une sorcière ? demanda prudemment le petit garçon.  
-Et intelligent, en plus ! Oui, petit bout de chou, je suis une sorcière. Mais pas comme les autres. Je sers le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Voldemort.  
-Le plus grand mage noir ? répéta Kyra en réfléchissant rapidement. Est-il contre les Aurors ?  
-Oh oui, chérie. Mais mon cher maître a été vaincu il y a onze ans de cela, dit Bellatrix tristement. Il est encore en vie mais il est faible.  
-Ça, je peux m'en occuper, dit Kyra. Je peux le soigner.  
-Vraiment ? demanda la sorcière dont les yeux brillaient.  
-Oui. Je me souviens de la formule et des symboles que je dois tracer, continua-t-elle. Mais il me redevra une faveur.  
-Laquelle, si je puis me permettre ?  
-Je veux exterminer les Aurors, un à un. Peu importe qu'ils aient des enfants, qu'ils soient jeunes ou vieux, ou malades… Je veux les tuer. Et pour ça, je suis prête à rejoindre son camp, répondit Kyra en prenant Iliàs dans ses bras.  
-Bien, je suppose qu'il sera d'accord. Mais il va falloir que je le trouve. En attendant, suivez-moi. Je vous emmène chez des amis. »

Lucius Malefoy fixa, intrigué, les deux enfants dans son hall. Bellatrix était venu avec eux, affirmant que la fille pouvait aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa femme, Narcissa, accourra dès qu'elle entendit la voix de Bellatrix. Le sorcier emmena la sorcière dans son salon et parla à voix basse avec elle:  
« Qui sont-ils ?  
-La fille est une Guerrière Lunaire et le petit bout de chou est un futur Cavalier de l'Air.  
-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ce ne sont que des contes pour les enfants de notre monde ! protesta Lucius.  
-Kyra, chérie, montre ce que tu sais faire à ce gentil monsieur, dit Bellatrix d'un ton mielleux à la fille. »  
Les yeux de celle-ci devinrent beaucoup plus sombres puis elle leva sa main. A ce moment précis, des sortes de cristaux noirs sortirent auprès d'elle et du garçon, laissant le couple Malefoy sans voix. Bellatrix sourit à la fille qui fit disparaître les cristaux.  
« Bien, que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
-Ils ont besoin d'un endroit où dormir, répondit Bellatrix. Il faut que je cherche notre maître.  
-Mais ils pourraient blesser Draco ! gémit Narcissa.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kyra m'a dit qu'Iliàs aura ses pouvoirs quand il atteindra ses dix ans et elle a un excellent self-control. Enfin, regardez-les, ils sont aussi discrets que des souris ! s'exclama la sorcière en les désignant.  
-Et un peu de compagnie de ce genre ne pourra me déplaire, soupira Lucius. Bien, c'est d'accord. »

Bellatrix sourit et appela les deux enfants qui avancèrent silencieusement.  
« Mes chers petits chéris, je vais devoir partir, dit-elle tristement, mais je reviendrais ne vous en faîtes pas ! Je vais chercher notre maître adoré et te l'amener, ma chérie, dit-elle à Kyra. Ensuite, il pourra réaliser ton souhait.  
-Merci beaucoup Madame Bellatrix ! remercia gaiement Iliàs.  
-Oh regardez-moi cette petite chouette, n'est-il pas adorable ? susurra-t-elle en tapotant la tête de l'enfant. Je vous laisse faire les présentations et à la prochaine ! »

Une fois partit, Lucius Malefoy s'approcha d'eux.  
« Je suis Lucius Malefoy et voici ma femme Narcissa.  
-Je m'appelle Iliàs, Monsieur Lucius ! »  
Puis, le sorcier dévisagea l'adolescente. Sa femme s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit chaleureusement.  
« Et toi, ma chère ? demanda Narcissa d'un ton maternelle.  
-Kyra, répondit-elle simplement.  
-Père, mère, qui sont-ils ? demanda une autre voix. »

Les deux enfants tournèrent la tête et virent un garçon d'environ onze ans avec des cheveux blonds platines plaqués en arrière et des yeux bleus, comme son père. Il descendit les escaliers d'une façon noble et s'arrêta devant eux.  
« Draco, je te présente Kyra et Iliàs. Ils vont rester avec nous pendant une période indéterminé.  
-De quelle famille êtes-vous et dans quelle maison es-tu ? Demanda le fils à Kyra qui fronça les sourcils en entendant la dernière question.  
-Ils ne sont pas de notre espèce, Draco, dit doucement Narcissa. Ils viennent d'un autre peuple.  
-Oui, un peuple très ancien et très puissant, renchérit Lucius déjà plongé dans un livre de contes. »  
Soudain, Draco hurla en regardant Kyra et sa mère s'inquiéta aussitôt.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?  
-Son… Son visage ! »

La femme observa plus attentivement avant de laisser un petit cri de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres. Kyra devina alors que c'était à cause de ses brûlures et tourna la tête pour leurs éviter de la regarder. Seul Lucius semblait ne pas être dégoûté et tandis qu'Iliàs prenait la main de la jeune fille, il se leva et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. L'adolescente soupira et lui raconta tout, de l'alerte en passant par la bataille auquel elle avait prit part ainsi qu'un éclat de feu sortant d'une baguette qui la frappa de plein fouet et termina par le sauvetage du petit garçon et leur rencontre avec Bellatrix.

« Pauvres enfants, murmura Narcissa tandis que Draco fixait Iliàs.  
-Dobby ! Hurla Lucius. »  
Un elfe de petite taille s'approcha d'eux et bafouilla :  
« Oui, monsieur ?  
-Prépare deux chambres pour ces enfants, ordonna sévèrement le sorcier. Et dépêches toi ! Ne vois-tu donc pas qu'ils sont exténués ?! »  
L'elfe -Dobby- couina et s'en alla rapidement. Iliàs leva les yeux vers Kyra.  
« C'est drôle, il n'est pas comme ceux qui étaient au village, dit-il.  
-Stévyo disait qu'il existait différentes espèces d'elfes, tu te souviens ?  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai !  
-Draco, emmène Iliàs dans ta chambre et joue avec lui, ordonna le père à son fils.  
-Oui père.  
-Et sois gentil, murmura sa mère.  
-Oui mère.  
-Quand à nous, chère Kyra, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions, dit Lucius à la jeune fille qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil.  
-Du genre ? »  
Il attendit que son fils disparaisse avec le jeune garçon avant de répondre à la question de la jeune fille.  
« Es-tu réellement une Guerrière Lunaire ? »  
Elle haussa un sourcil et ricana :  
« Voulez-vous que je vous montre toute ma puissance ?  
-Non, non, je te crois, réfuta Lucius. Bon, dans un mois, ce sera la rentrée pour Draco. Nous pourrions peut-être nous arranger pour que tu sois admise là-bas… J'ai beaucoup de relations.  
-Monsieur, sans vouloir vous offensez, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Kyra. De un, je ne connais rien de votre culture et de deux, je ne pratique pas la même magie que vous. J'utilise principalement les ombres mais j'utilise les autres éléments.  
-En effet, ce sera un problème, grommela-t-il. Mais…  
-Mais quoi ?  
-Mais nous pouvons jouer le jeu, tu n'as rien à perdre.  
-Et pour les formules, Lucius ? Et les papiers ? demanda Narcissa qui avait été silencieuse jusque là.  
-Je ferais jouer mes relations, on dira que tu viens d'une école de magie de… la Sibérie ! S'exclama-t-il, heureux de sa trouvaille. Mais la décision t'appartient, ma chère.  
-Je veux bien y aller, à votre école mais jurez moi de veiller sur Iliàs.  
-Est-ce ton frère ? demanda Lucius.  
-Non, mon oncle était un Cavalier de l'Air et l'un des amis du père d'Iliàs, je le connais depuis qu'il est né.  
-Oh, je vois. Bien, demain j'irais avec toi au Ministère de la Magie, décida Lucius. Nous y ferons tes papiers et nous t'inscrirons pour Poudlard, à ce que je sache, demain sera la date limite mais je sais qu'ils t'accepteront. »  
Kyra hocha la tête et bailla.  
« Oh ma pauvre chérie, il est temps d'aller au lit.  
-Veux-tu manger quelque chose avant ?  
-Non, refusa gentiment la jeune fille, je me sens lourde quand je mange avant d'aller me coucher et après je ne peux pas dormir, expliqua-t-elle en grognant légèrement.  
-Comme tu voudras.  
-Par contre, je suis certaine que Iliàs voudra manger, c'est un véritable glouton, sourit-elle.  
-Bonne nuit, Kyra et bienvenue dans la famille Malefoy ! cria Lucius, heureux d'avoir une nouvelle recrue aussi puissante et aussi cruelle que son maître.


End file.
